This invention relates to a casket bed frame, and more particularly, to a casket bed having provision for raising the thoracic area of the human body.
Bed frames of various types and kinds are in use now in caskets and have been for many years. The bed frame is used to support the human body and is used in conjunction with pillows and mattresses. In the past, numerous kinds of hinged beds, separate supporting structures and other devices have been used to obtain various positioning effects of the deceased. These devices seek to produce a "natural" or serene look for the deceased during viewing and memorial services, etc
In particular, with today's "softer" embalming techniques, there is a tendency for the deceased's chin to be forced down into the chest producing an unwanted unnatural position. This effect has for many years been handled by stuffing various materials, such as cotton wadding, newspaper, empty bottles and boxes, beneath the thoracic area of the body the object being to raise the thoracic area, thereby lifting the chin and achieving the desired natural look and serene appearance.
Prior art describes beds that are hinged at various locations relative to the human anatomy and various methods and means of adjusting these positions. However, these devices suffer a number of disadvantages. When the body support surface is hinged, the horizontal plane of the bed as a baseline is lost and positioning is somewhat awkward.